Bonding
by IsabellaMarieSwan123
Summary: Edward is away hunting and Bella is stuck with Emmett and Jasper, games begin and truth or dare is one of them. Please Read and Review
1. Staying with Emmett and Jasper

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters.

By the way Jasper has grown stronger against his bloodlust that is why he can be around Bella pretty easily now.

Bonding

Chapter One

**Bella P.O.V**

Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme were away hunting again and didn't want me left alone as Victoria was still out there. So that's how I ended up at the Cullen's with Jasper and Emmett for the night.

"So Bella, what do you want to do?" Emmett asked as soon as I got in the door, vampires are very impatient.

"I'm not sure; can I put more stuff down before I answer?"

"Sure, but be quick!" At that point in time Jasper slipped into the room quietly.

"Hi Bella." Jasper said quietly, I assume he didn't want to scare me.

"Hi Jasper," I said shyly.

"Come on Bella, what do you want to do?" Emmett really was impatient.

"Ummm……how about we play a game?" Maybe that wasn't the best idea because when I suggested it they both looked at me with huge grins. Damn competitive vampires, this can only end in pain.

"Let's play the hippo game." Emmett suggested.

"What the hell is that?" I am seriously freaked out, a hippo game.

"You know the one where you try and get the hippo to eat the most little balls." Emmett replied like it should have been so obvious to me.

"Ok…" I said cautiously.

In less then a minute we were sitting around this tiny circular thing with hippos at the edges. I looked down and saw a little lever. I pressed it curiously and the hippo's mouth opened. Now I understood.

"Ready?" Asked Jasper he looked like he was ready to start.

"Yeah I think so." I replied. Emmett then put the balls in the circular thing and we were off trying to eat them. I got one and then they were all gone in the blink of an eye. I looked over to Jasper's and Emmett's piles and they were full.

"Damn vampire speed, I never had a chance." I commented and they both chuckled.

"Maybe we should do something that isn't competitive." Jasper suggested, I like this suggestion much, much better then mine.

"What do you suggest?" I asked curious to see what he would suggest. Jasper opened his mouth to talk but Emmett cut in.

"How about truth or dare?" My eyes widened in fear, this game never ends well. Jasper sensing my fear sent over a wave of reassurance.

"Don't worry Bella, it won't be that bad." Jasper said calmly.

"Have you ever played truth or dare?" I stared at him incredulously.

"No, but I have heard of it. It doesn't seem bad." He replied. He had no idea how bad this game could get. It doesn't look like I'm going to get out of this maybe I should just give in.

"Fine. Who's going first?" I looked at Emmett.

"You can if you like and don't hold back." He replied. Hmmm… who should I pick? I am still kind of mad at Jasper for saying it won't be that bad.

"Jasper, Truth or Dare?" I asked looking as evil as possible.

**Jasper P.O.V**

She is looking at me very evilly, but I don't want to seem like a whimp to Emmett so I'll pick……

"Dare," Her smile widened she looks very scary for a human right now.

**Bella P.O.V**

He just picked dare, the one I was hoping for. Ohhh, he is going to regret saying this is not going to be that bad.

"I dare you to drink 10 cans of coke." Yes! That'll teach him. I feel better.

"Bella, that is just evil." Said Jasper not looking so well.

"Good work Bella." Emmett said holding his hand up for a high five, I hit him and my hand hurt a little but it was worth it. Emmett went to the kitchen for a second and came back with 10 cans of coke.

"Wow! I can't believe we actually had ten cans of coke. Alice must've had a vision." Emmett said looking very surprised.

"Remind me to thank her," I said still grinning. Then Jasper started drinking. He looked awful after finishing the last one. He then left and came back looking much better. Emmett and I were laughing really hard by that point. He shot us a glare.

"Now it's my turn right?" Jasper had stopped grinning and had proceeded to smiling evilly at me. I think he is going to get revenge. "I pick Emmett. Truth or Dare?" Wow I wasn't expecting that one.

"I pick…………

**A/N: Please Read and Review **


	2. Emmett and the Tutu

Chapter Two

**Emmett P.O.V**

Jasper is looking at me very scarily, but I'm going to prove that I am just as much of a man as he is.

"I pick dare." Ok so maybe that wasn't the brightest idea considering how he is looking at me.

**Jasper P.O.V**

Wow, Emmett really did not have any self-preservation instincts because if he did he wouldn't have picked dare. I am going to get him so bad. I better get it on tape to show Edward. Luckily I remembered the school talent show is on tonight. He is going to be pissed but it is worth it.

"I dare you to sing a spice girls song at the school talent show in a pink tutu."

**Bella P.O.V**

Jasper really is evil Emmett is either going to die of embarrassment or he is going to kill to kill Jasper.

"Jasper you are going to die!" Emmett is definitely pissed.

"Uh-uh Emmett, you must do this remember. Now go upstairs and put on your pink tutu." Jasper said evilly.

"You guys just have a pink tutu lying around?" That is very strange.

"No Alice got it for him from one of her shopping trips; maybe she saw it in a vision. He was really shocked when he got it, but he just put it away. I think he is going to regret not throwing it away." Jasper replied. Good old Alice you can always count on her to see these things.

Emmett came downstairs reluctantly in a big trench coat and we all got into the car to go to school. Emmett just glared at Jasper the whole way, I tried not to laugh but a giggle escaped through and Emmett threw a glare my way. We got to school a minute lately and were on our way into the gym. Jasper had called from the Cullen's to get Emmett a spot, so Emmett was getting on the stage and pulling off the trench coat. He looked utterly ridiculous, Jasper and I were already in hysterics. Then I started to wonder which spice girls song is he going to sing. But my question was answered a second later by Emmett singing.

_You just walk in, I make you smile,  
It's cool but you don't even know me,  
You take an inch, I run a mile,  
Can't win your always right behind me._

And we know that you could go and find some other,  
Take or leave it or just don't even bother,  
Caught in a craze, it's just a faze,  
Or will this be around forever.

Don't you know it's going too fast,  
Racing so hard you know it won't last,  
Don't you know, why can't you see,  
Slow it down, read the sign, so you know just where you're going.

Chorus:  
Stop right now, thank you very much,  
I need somebody with the human touch,  
Hey you always on the run,  
Gotta slow it down baby, gotta have some fun.

Do, Do, Do, Do, Do, (x3)  
Always be together,  
Ba, da, Ba, Ba, (x3)  
Stay that way forever.

And we know that you could go and find some other,  
Take or leave it cos we've always got each other,  
You know who you are and yes, you're gonna breakdown,  
You've crossed the line so you're gonna have to turnaround.

Don't you know it's going too fast,  
Racing so hard you know it won't last,  
Don't you know, why can't you see,  
Slow it down, read the sign, so you know just where you're going.

Repeat Chorus

Gotta keep it down honey, lay your back on the line,  
Cos I don't care bout the money, don't go wasting my time,  
You need less speed, get off my case,  
You gotta slow it down baby, just get out of my face.

Repeat Chorus x3

Stop right now, we wanna thank you, we wanna thank you,  
Stop right now, thank you very much, thank you very much

He definitely is going to kill Jasper. But surprisingly it was quiet all the way back to the Cullen's besides the giggles from Jasper and I that got through every once in a while but Emmett would then glare at us and we would stop. We got back and sat down on the couches and waited for Emmett to get changed. He came back down and looked at me and said,

"Bella it's your turn now truth or dare?" Why me? Just because I was laughing, Jasper was too. I should just make up my mind truth or dare.

"I'm going to go with………


	3. Bella the Lobster

Chapter Three

**Bella P.O.V**

"I'm going to go with Truth." I chickened out what can I say, I don't feel like going through what Emmett did. But knowing these guys they are going to try and make me blush as much as possible.

"Are you and Edward both virgins?" He asked me staring at me. I feel the blush creeping up. Damn it I just can't stop it can I.

"Yes." I muttered shyly. Then began more embarrassment.

"Wow that boys got some will power!" Said Emmett.

"How he could live or I suppose exist without it." Added Jasper, by this point I was pretty sure I was a lobster colour.

"So how far can you and Edward go, Bella?" Emmett asked curiously. If there is a colour redder then lobster I am it.

"Umm… We just kiss. Edward says we can't really go any further." I really want to change the topic now.

"That would explain the feeling." Jasper said out of the blue.

"What feeling?" I asked not positive I want to know what he is saying.

"He always sends off this vibe, like he wants something more." Jasper replied and I just kept on blushing. Damn vampires this is just as bad as Emmett's dare. Talking about my non-existent sex life with Edward's brothers.

"Can we please change the topic now?" I asked hoping they'd take pity on me, they didn't.

"No, I want to make you as embarrassed as I was until then we are sticking to this topic." Emmett replied grinning. "So do you stop him Bella?"

"Emmett in truth aren't you only allowed to ask one question?" I am getting mad if they keep this up somebody has to explain to Edward why his girlfriend looks like a lobster.

"Actually we forgot to make the rules clear at the beginning, in our version it is until I feel that your levels of embarrassment are matched." Jasper said matter-of-factly. Damn vampires with there stupid rules. I am so going to get Jasper back.

"Well then to answer your question Emmett no Edward usually stops me." I replied, trying to feel more embarrassed so this will be over quicker.

"Why?" He asked me like I was crazy.

"Because I'm too breakable." God this better end soon.

"So……" Emmett was cut off by Jasper.

"Emmett I think the embarrassment levels are the same. Time to stop. Bella's turn." Too little too late Jasper I'm coming to get you now.

**Jasper P.O.V**

Bella is glaring at me pretty harshly and the anger is coming over her in tidal waves. She is going to really get me back.

**Bella P.O.V**

I'm coming to get you Jasper I said in my mind, but it was like he could hear me because he straightened up and looked at me worriedly.

"Jasper, truth or dare?"

**Jasper P.O.V**

A decision to make Emmett will insult my manliness if I pick truth and Bella will seriously embarrass me if I pick dare. Which is worse?

"I Pick…………"


	4. Jasper and the Fish

Chapter Four

**Jasper's P.O.V**

"I pick dare." I figure that Bella won't remind me of my embarrassment but Emmett will remind me of my lack of manliness. But maybe that wasn't such a good idea because Bella's grin widened substantially.

**Bella's P.O.V**

Yes Jasper chose dare muhahahaha……… Now he will have to suffer the consequences.

"I dare you to go to someone's house, empty out there trashcan put a fish on your head and pop up whenever you hear a person coming and say I am a fish eat me. You have to do it for 10 minutes" Wow I'm really good, no one can beat me!

**Emmett's P.O.V**

That really is a good dare. I didn't think Bella had it in her; she must have been very pissed off from before. I need to find a camera to record Jasper's demise. He will never live this down.

**Jasper's P.O.V**

I was right Bella may let me live this down, but I wasn't expecting Emmett. He will never let me live this down. How the hell did she even come up with this dare? It is just so ridiculous. She really is different from the other people her age.

**Bella's P.O.V**

We were driving along trying to find a trashcan near where a lot of people walk by. Emmett stopped at a house and I recognised it as Mike Newton's. We got out of the car and started emptying the trashcan. Jasper hopped in and Emmett produced a fish as it seems out of thin air.

"I think we have Alice to thank for this, again." Emmett said smiling and holding a video camera. He put the fish on top of Jasper's head and put the trashcan lid on. We then hid in the bushes near the house. We watched waiting for people to walk by and sure enough people came.

First an elderly couple was walking by and Jasper popped his head up and said.

"I am a fish, eat me." He looked hilariously popping his head up, I could see his eyes glaring at us, but I didn't care this was too hilarious.

After that a few more people came by and each and every time Jasper popped his head up we cracked up laughing. By now he only has 2 minutes left. When Mike Newton's father walked up, Jasper popped up and said his line but instead of just looking at Jasper weirdly he pulled off the trashcan lid and started yelling.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING IN MY TRASHCAN?" Apparently Mike wasn't the only one who didn't like the Cullen's. "GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE YOU PUNK GET." Jasper was practically running at vampire speed over to us. When Mike's father said "AND TAKE YOUR FISH WITH YOU!" and threw it at him. Emmett and I were on the ground now and we could not contain our laughter. Jasper was glaring at us when we piled back into the car.

Every now and then Emmett would say something like I'm a fish eat me and we would crack up laughing again. We had arrived back at the Cullen's by this point and were walking in when suddenly Jasper spun around and said

"My turn." Looking like a very evil vampire right then.


	5. Emmett and Rosalie's car

Chapter 5

**Jasper P.O.V**

"My turn," I said trying to look as evil as possible. I know who I'm going to pick.

"Emmett, truth or dare," I asked, hoping for dare but I'm not about to tell Emmett that. I'll just send off waves of angry, he'll pick dare.

**Emmett P.O.V**

I'm feeling angry, which I suppose has to do with Jasper. He's probably not controlling his emotions right now. Hmmm… Truth or dare? I'm feeling like I have to stick up for my manliness I can't have Jasper looking more manly than me.

"I pick dare," I said instantly regretting it after I spoke.

**Bella P.O.V**

Jasper is making me angry, I want to hit someone but my common sense is telling me I'd probably break my hand on them. Luckily the angry stopped as soon as Emmett said he was picking dare. Jasper just stood there looking like an evil mastermind. I have a feeling this will be funny.

"I dare you to drive Rosalie's car to the school park it in the parking lot and write Rosalie is ugly slut on the windshield. Then put up banners around the school saying that you have herpes." Jasper said all the time smiling, I looked over to Emmett and vampires could pass out he would've. Rosalie is never going to forgive him for this. I think Emmett realized this and started glaring at Jasper, if looks could kill he would be ripped apart by wild boars.

"I am going to kill you Jasper," Emmett said still glaring.

"Not if Rosalie kills you first," Replied Jasper smiling. Guess he didn't really take much notice of the glaring. "Go on now Em you get Rose's car, Bella and I will take yours." He was still smiling; nothing is going to bring him down.

Jasper and I got in the car and were laughing so hard by the time we got to the school, that we couldn't get out of the car until Jasper composed himself and sent out a wave of calmness.

Jasper had magically produced the banners out of the car as well as spray paint.

"Sometimes I really love Alice." He said giving the banners to Emmett. Emmett just glared more. I looked at the banners and they were pink and white. Definitely Alice.

Emmett put them all up then got the spray can and he hesitated before writing. Just thinking about how Rosalie is going to kill him makes me laugh hysterically. Emmett just glared at both of us as we got in the car and drove 150 miles back to the house and make it extra bumpy to annoy me.

We got back in the house and even though I was freaked out from the driving I couldn't stop laughing.

"Bella it's your turn to pay, truth or dare." Emmett said glaring at me.


	6. BellaBatman

Chapter Six

**Bella P.O.V**

Oh god, Emmett seems mad. Your going to pay, definitely mad. He's probably going to make me blush again so much; I can't handle more questions about my non-existent sex life. Oh god, oh god!

"Ummm…… I pick dare." I'm going to regret this so much, I just know it. I should've taken longer to weigh the options. Oh well, what's done is done. Plus once I decide I stick to it, no matter how it ends.

**Emmett P.O.V**

I am so going to get Bella back good! I don't think she has any idea of how Rose will punish me. She will probably say no sex for a month. Tell me this how am I supposed to live without sex for a month.

"I dare you to dress up in a Batman outfit, go to Wal Mart and go around "saving people" by building forts around them with cans. And you must say before you leave come Robin to the bat cave." Oh yeah this will be hilarious to watch.

**Bella P.O.V**

What the hell! How does someone even come up with that it is so ridiculous.

"Where the hell am I going to get a batman outfit?" Seriously as if they have one lying around. The Jasper left for a second and returned with a batman outfit in my size. "Alice strikes again." I said glaring at Emmett, I really am going to have to kill Alice.

"Go on Bella, go put it on. We will be out in the car when your ready." Emmett said smiling at me. Note to self: Kill Alice, Kill Emmett and rip apart Batman outfit. I put on the outfit reluctantly, and it fit perfectly. Of course Alice wouldn't get a wrong size. I then proceeded to head out the door and to the car in this ridiculous outfit.

We drove to Wal Mart in silence with me glaring at Emmett and Jasper the whole time. We stopped a few minutes later I grudgingly got out of the car and headed to Wal Mart. I walked in and people turned their heads to me and looked at me incredulously. I then also unenthusiastically proceeded to "save people", I decided the first person I should save should be a slow person so I could make my fort in time. I chose an old lady and started putting cans around her while she was looking at something on the shelf. I then heard laughing in the background and turned around to glare.

**Jasper P.O.V**

Emmett is the king; I would gladly tell him that too if I could record this. I turned to look at Emmett still laughing and he was holding a video camera. Good Old Emmett, never without his trusty video camera. I then turned back to Bella to see her "saving" some kids. They just knocked down her fort and ran away. I think she decided she'd had enough so she turned to walk to the door and said,

"Come Robin to the Bat Cave." And swung her cloak and began running, but Bella being Bella tripped up and hit a pick pile of, yep that's right cans. We ran over to see if she was hurt. Nope, just glaring at us as we walked out.

**Bella P.O.V**

I can't believed I tripped, can't I ever do anything right. We are sitting in the car now on our way back to the Cullen's. Emmett and Jasper are watching the video again. Note to self: Break video camera. I am going to kill these two, figuratively speaking of course. I obviously can't harm them.

We walking back into the house now and I turned around to say something but I was cut off by Alice walking through the door.

"Hi guys, I decided you slumber party was more fun so I came back home. Now it's my turn to get all of you." She was grinning like mad now. I am scared.


	7. Pizza, Soft drink and Zorro?

Chapter Seven

**Alice P.O.V**

I am so glad I got away from hunting. All I had to do is to tell Edward I missed Jasper, he fell for it! What I was really going to do is come here and put Jasper, Emmett and his beloved Bella through embarrassment. As much as I love them all this was too good an opportunity to pass up. Now to think of a dare, how did I know they were going to pick dare. Well of course I had a vision.

"Come on guys, you are going together. Truth or dare?" I asked smiling evilly.

**Bella P.O.V**

I looked at Alice and knew she is going to put us through hell. I turned to Emmett and Jasper to tell them not to pick dare but as I was Emmett interrupted and spoke for all of us.

"We pick dare Alice. We are up for anything you throw at us." He looked at her thinking he was rising to her challenge, but he was falling into her trap.

"Emmett, you idiot!" Jasper and I said at the same time, apparently he was thinking the same thing as I was. We all then turned to Alice she was having a vision. She then returned to normal and looked at us and said,

"This is going to be fun!" She then went into another vision and said, "I dare 2 of you guys to dress up as pieces of food and walk around the mall telling people that the leprechauns are telling you to run away because Zorro is coming. Then the third person comes out dressed as Zorro and puts Z's up everywhere in silly string. After that you must all run around telling people the voices in your head told you to do it."

"What the hell?" All three of us asked at the same time, "Where did you come up with this Alice, it is completely ridiculous." I asked very worried about Alice's sanity.

"Well she was crazy remember?" Jasper said. I did remember when she told me. Guess it carried on to her vampire life.

"Stop questioning my sanity and start getting ready." Alice said popping up right in front of me with a pizza costume and a soft drink bottle costume.

"Please tell me you didn't have a vision of this too." I asked Alice looking at her incredulously.

"No, we had this lying around from some time when Carlisle and Edward volunteered to help for something." Alice said matter-of-factly. Edward was in one of these outfits, I must see that. "I think we have pictures Bella, I'll find them later now go get changed." She handed me the pizza outfit and I went into the bathroom and changed. When I came back I saw two very unhappy vampires, Emmett was in the soft drink costume and Jasper in the Zorro outfit. When drove to the mall in silence, all of us glaring at Alice. Even Jasper whom I thought was incapable of being mad at Alice.

We got to the mall and stepped out; we were already getting weird looks how would it be when we act out the scene. I stepped in the mall and looked at Alice she was urging me forward, I looked at Emmett and he took my hand and we started.

"The leprechaun tells me Zorro is coming, RUNNNN!!!" I yelled to the nearest person.

"Hurry run Zorro is coming or so the leprechaun says." Yelled Emmett, this continued on for a few minutes until Jasper jumped in, his cape flowing behind him.

"It is I, Zorro. Did you miss me?" Jasper yelled, by now everyone was gathered around to see what we would do.

"I can't help it!" I was yelling again, "The voices told me to, I had to follow them." I am going to kill Alice for making me do this.

"Too many voices, all in my head." Emmett started hitting his head, which didn't hurt him but it looked painful. "Get out of my head voices." He screamed, he really did sound like a mental patient.

"Zorro says leave voices, LEAVE!" He roared, I think by now the whole mall had crowded around us to see what all the fuss was about. Then Alice jumped in very unexpectantly in a superman outfit. And started shouting,

"I'm here to fight for truth, and justice, and the American way. So I have come to put you in a mental institution and save these poor souls." I was now on the ground shaking with laughter. Alice picked us all up then said,

"It is fine good people; I have saved you from these crazy people. The will be a burden to you no longer. No need to thank me all part of the job." Everyone was staring at her in disbelief. Like they had seen a ghost. Alice ran us out to the car. And we all burst in hysterics, Emmett finally calmed down enough to speak,

"I like your costume Alice, Superman is the man." With that we all broke into laughter again.

Finally we had gotten into the car and headed back to the Cullen's. When we got there I changed into my pajama's and walked into the living room.

"So Bella are you tired yet?" Asked Emmett. I shook my head and Emmett looked at Jasper to see if it was correct, Jasper nodded so Emmett spoke again, "So, what to play next?"

**Authors Note: This is not the end of the story don't worry. Please Read and Review. Anyone want to suggest what they play next please tell me. I need help. Anyway hope you like the story, check out my others. **


	8. No Shopping!

**Author's Note: Hey guys keep reviewing. I want to thank everyone who gave me their suggestions, keep up the good work. Especially murmmer for the idea of the scavenger hunt.**

Chapter Eight

**Bella P.O.V**

Another game! This cannot turn out well. But I suppose the last game was kind of fun. There were bits and pieces I enjoyed. Like Jasper in a trash can and Emmett in a tutu. So maybe I'll play along.

"I don't know, what do you want to play?" I asked looking over at Emmett. Emmett was about to open his mouth when Alice chimed in.

"I've already set up the next game. We are having a scavenger hunt. But instead of getting clues you get an envelope saying something you have to do to get the next envelope. The losers have to come shopping with me whenever I ask for the next month without complaining. And I get to buy and dress them up in anything I want." Oh god, I am so going to win this. I will not go shopping with Alice.

**Jasper P.O.V**

As much as I love Alice I will not go shopping with her. She is like a crazy woman, which is more than I can put up with. So I will win this, sorry Emmett and Bella you will have to go shopping with her.

**Emmett P.O.V**

Why oh why SHOPPING! It has to be the one of the worst things ever invented. I will personally kick both Jasper's and Bella's asses if it means I will get out of shopping.

**Bella P.O.V**

"So Alice what are you waiting for. Let's get started!" I said eager to try and win so I can avoid shopping.

"Well here are you first envelopes, and soon as I see you finish one I will give you another, ok?"

"Yes Alice just give me it." I said quickly, I really need to win. I looked over at Emmett and Jasper, they too were just as eager as I was to get out of shopping. I opened my envelope and just stared blankly at my card.

"I HAVE TO DO WHAT?"

**Author's Note: I am evil, so about this cliffy, anyway I want 10 reviews and quickly please. I am getting cruel, I just love feedback. If you do it quickly I will update quickly because I am on school holidays now. Love you all.**


	9. What?

**Authors Note: Sorry guys about the wait, I went to my dad's house and my computer doesn't have the internet there. But anyway here is the chapter you have been waiting for.**

**Bella P.O.V**

What the hell is wrong with Alice to make me do that? I mean you have to be seriously crazy! Who thinks up this stuff! **(A/N: by the way I think I am crazy, cause I have no idea how I come up with all this stuff.) ** To make me do that is just plain cruel.

"Yes Bella as it is written you have to dress up as the Queen including the crown on your head, go in the middle of the park and say I am the Queen of the centipedes all shall bow down to me!" Alice said smirking. I will kill her how could I even agree to this game! At that point Emmett started laughing; Alice turned to him and said, "Just you wait for yours." With that she handed him an envelope. "There all at the same place so it is fair."

**Emmett P.O.V**

Alice handed me and envelope, I opened it and stared at her incredulously. Could she really expect me to do this? I looked up at her and her face told me she was expecting me to do just this.

"But Alice couldn't you have picked something where I didn't have to run around naked?" I just stared at her until Bella chimed in,

"You have to run around naked?" She looked at me in disbelief, can't say I blamed her I had the same reaction.

"According to this piece of paper I have to strip down and paint myself in Blue and Pink, put on fairy wings and a wand and tell people I am a fairy princess."

**Bella P.O.V**

I think what Emmett just told me will make this whole night worth it. But I will have to remember to look up looking down could be embarrassing and I'm sure Jasper will notice. I wonder what Jasper has to do. Just as I pondered this Alice handed Jasper an envelope, he opened it and started yelling,

"No, no Alice this is cruel!" Wow I don't think I've ever heard Jasper yell it must be pretty bad.

"What is it Jasper?" Emmett asked, "It can't be much worse than mine."

"Oooo but it is my dear Emmett." He replied looking horrified, I can't take it anymore.

"What is it Jasper, you're killing me with the suspense just tell me already." I cracked, what can I say I don't take suspense well.

"I have to wear one of Alice's dresses, let her do my makeup and in the park I have to sing Man! I feel like a woman by Shania Twain." Oh my god, Alice is cruel and unusual. But I can't help wondering how Jasper will fit in one of Alice's dresses.

"Don't worry Bella; I had one of my dresses altered to fit Jasper." She said as if reading my mind.

"So that's what the mystery fitting was!" Jasper said slapping his head. Emmett suddenly bust in,

"At least somebody else has to sing, I was getting really sick of being the only person who had to sing. And I think mine is just as bad as yours Jasper."

"I believe mine is worse Emmett, at least you don't have to dress up in your wife's dress." He replied staring him down.

"Oh yes I just have to run around naked!" Emmett shouted back.

"Does it really matter whose is worse?" I asked looking at them in shock from everything.

"I suppose not." They both mumbled at the same time.

"Now lets get you guys all dressed up, or dressed down in Emmett's case. Remember losers come shopping with me for the next month." With that we all ran up to Alice's room to get changed for the time ahead.

**Author's Note: Sorry if the chapter's a bit short, it gets a bit hard after a while to keep coming up with original things. Any suggestions welcomed. Keep reviewing, I'll try to update soon.**


	10. The Park

Chapter Ten

**Bella P.O.V **

I got into my Queen outfit. Lucky for Alice she saw this all in advance and got everything for us. Unlucky for me, because once again I was going to make a fool of myself. I walked downstairs and Alice handed me a grey coloured wig and a crown.

"Thanks Alice," I said sarcastically, and then Emmett and Jasper came downstairs in trench coats. They really love their trench coats. But I was glad Emmett was wearing a trench coat because it would be embarrassing seeing Emmett like that when I hadn't even seen Edward that way.

"Let's go," Emmett grumbled angrily.

"Which park are we going to?" I asked Alice curiously.

" Bogachiel State Park," **(A/N: By the way this is a real park in Forks I looked it up and everything, aren't you guys proud of me.) **She said turning to me with a scary smile. She is up to something I thought to myself.

We all turned and walked out into the car, Emmett and Jasper glaring at Alice. But for Emmett it just looked funny because his face was painted in blue and pink. We drove for a couple of minutes, then got out and saw posters. They said Animal Exhibition on today in Bogachiel State Park. Alice always had to have a crowd when embarrassing us doesn't she? I thought for a second before running off into the park remembering the quicker I did this the less likely I will have to shop.

"Ok Emmett, Jasper you have to go at human speed because of Bella," Alice said turning to them. They were jogging next to me. We came into the park and there were hundreds of people. I didn't know Forks had this many people. Oh crap I remembered I have to get going. I ran into the park and started yelling,

"I am the Queen of the centipedes all shall bow down to me." God this was so embarrassing. People thinking this was part of the entertainment started clapping which drew a bigger crowd, a few people actually started bowing down to me. I will kill Alice. I ran over to Alice, Emmett had already finished his dare but Jasper was still going. Emmett was reading his envelope and thank god he had his trench coat on. I heard something earlier about a mistaken sausage, hmmm……… I wonder.

**Emmett P.O.V **

Bella had taken off and started her thing so I realized I had to start otherwise suffer the wrath of Alice and shopping. I shed my trench coat, put on my fairy wings and grabbed my wand from Alice who looked like she was about to fall over laughing.

"You're going to pay for this you know Alice," I said glaring at her, her smile dropped and she went into a vision and her face was blank, when she came out of it her face turned into a look of horror. Obviously she just saw what I am planning for her. With that I turned and ran off and begin my dare, I started screaming,

"I am a fairy princess," Everyone turned and looked at me, a group of people who were showing the animals came over to. I saw a hyena and went up to it and yelled,

"I'm a fairy princess," It just looked at me strangely then bit something it thought looked like a sausage **(A/N: Use your imagination people!) **and of course my skin being like granite it stopped right away. But I heard gasps from the audience and whispers,

"That must have hurt a lot, poor guy."

"Serves him right for messing u our good time."

"He is crazy." Then I recognised one,

"Emmett remember that is supposed to hurt," Jasper said looking over to me from his crowd of people. Oh yeah that would have put a normal person in a lot of pain. I bent down holding my private area and grimacing. I decided I should really put a show in it and crawled away until I got to the woods where Alice was hiding watching us all. I put back on my trench coat and listened to the end of Jasper's song. Alice then handed me my next envelope and I started reading.

**Jasper P.O.V **

Emmett and Bella had both gone and started their things so I got my speakers and said them up, Alice had insisted on making it as loud as possible. I took off my trench coat and when people saw a beautiful boy cross-dressing they decided to come see what was happening. I looked over to see Emmett getting his sausage bitten by a hyena, and let me tell you a hilarious sight. I saw that he didn't look like he was in any pain so I reminded him. Then I took a deep breath then started to sing,

I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright  
Gonna let it all hang out  
Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice  
Yeah, I wanna scream and shout  
No inhibitions-make no conditions  
Get a little outta line  
I ain't gonna act politically correct  
I only wanna have a good time

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take  
The chance to get out on the town  
We don't need romance-we only wanna dance  
We're gonna let our hair hang down

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

I get totally crazy  
Can you feel it  
Come, come, come on baby  
I feel like a woman

By This time a huge crowd had gathered to watch, I was kind of having fun by the end of this. Not that I would ever admit that to Alice. I took my bows and walked over to Alice seeing that Bella and Emmett were already with her. She handed me my next envelope and I read over it.

"Huh," Was all I could get out.

**Author's Note: So what did you think? I thought maybe Emmett getting bitten by a hyena was a bit cruel but I decided to go for it. Please Review and I really need suggestions; I'm not sure what they should do next. Anyways I'll try to update soon. **


	11. Indoor Children's Amusement Park

Chapter Eleven

**Jasper P.O.V **

This is very, very strange even for Alice; I mean an indoor child's amusement park.

"Did we all get the same thing?" Emmett said looking at my sheet of paper.

"Yes you guys did, but you have to go at human speed for Bella." Alice said to us.

"What do we have to do Alice? I can't read my paper it's too dark." Bella said trying to find Alice in the darkness.

"Ok, well you have to go into an indoor child's amusement park, where I have hidden pieces of a puzzle. You have to find all your pieces and put it together and you will find your next clue. Emmett will get a minute head start because he came first at the last one, Bella your second and then after a minute Jasper will follow. Bella your puzzle pieces are pink, Emmett blue and Jasper green." Alice finally finished, and I'm just staring at her incredulously because she really is amazing. Someone who can put all this together you have to have respect for.

**Bella P.O.V **

I think it's back to the insane asylum for Alice because this is just nuts. But I will do anything for no shopping.

"OK Alice so where is this children's amusement park?" Jasper asked still staring at her in disbelief and a hint of respect what the? Has Jasper been lost to the dark side to?

"Come on I'll drive you guys there now," She said dragging me to the car. We got in and Alice turned on the radio and on came Shania Twain and Jasper started singing. We all turned to him with amused looks on our faces.

"What the song is catchy, and she made me learn the lyrics," He said pointing to Alice and changed the radio station. It turned onto another channel and on came the spice girls, our minds drifted to Emmett in his tutu. Then we all started laughing and Emmett just glared and switched off the radio. The rest of the trip was silent.

We turned into a car park in front of this old huge building. I stepped out of the car trying not to trip and started walking to the building. Alice got to the door and pulled out a credit card and unlocked the door just like they do in movies.

"Where did you learn to do that?" I asked Alice astonished that she ever needed to break into a place before.

"I saw it on the movies and started practicing until I got it right, although some of my credit cards got lost in the process. Poor things they were so young I hardly got time to buy things with them." I stared at her in disbelief that she was mourning a credit card, but Emmett and Jasper looked unsurprised and just shook their heads and walked in. I followed them in and what I saw shocked me.

**Author's Note: I'm sorry I know you guys all hate cliffys but I have to do homework now and I wanted to update so I posted this. But I will try to update fast to make it up to you guys. **


	12. Bouncing?

**Author's Note: Hey guys just wondering if anyone would like to be my beta, I would greatly appreciate it and you always get a sneak peek. Anyone one interested please tell me. Anyway on with the story! **

Chapter Twelve

**Bella P.O.V **

There was a huge and I mean humongous Jumping castle in the middle with bridges coming off the top attaching to other non-jumping castles with mazes and obstacles running through. Now I get why a children's amusement park would be so good.

"Wow," Emmett, Jasper and I all said at the same time. I guess they were all as shocked as I was about this place. I glanced over to Alice and she was just grinning. She took my hand and pulled me over to where three boards were each with a different border colour pink, blue and green. I looked to Alice with a questioning look.

"For your puzzle pieces," She reminded me, Oh yeah now I have to go around in this place looking for puzzle pieces fun, fun, and fun. I am going to trip over so many things. Alice then picked up and egg timer and said, "OK Emmett so your first, human speed and remember I will be watching so no cheating. Bella after a minute I'll send you then another minute and Jasper can go. There are 10 puzzle pieces, once you find them all come back and put them on your board and you will find your next clue. OK Emmett go now."

**Emmett P.O.V **

I have to say this will probably be the most fun one out of them all. This was a great idea. I started running (at human speed of course no one defies Alice) after Alice said go. Now where to look first. I made my way to the jumping castle and when I got on I was bouncing like crazy, I couldn't stop so I just went with it and headed to one of the bridges when I spotted something. A blue puzzle piece it was high up it is going to take a really high bounce or a jump. A jump would be better I decided so I headed to the closet bridge and jumped, this is so fun. I grabbed onto the bar where the piece was hanging from and grabbed it. 1 down 9 to go.

**Bella P.O.V **

Emmett took off as soon as Alice said go, I saw him deciding which way to go and he decide with the jumping castle. I have to tell you seeing a vampire as big as Emmett jumping like crazy on a jumping castle was absolutely hilarious. Just then the egg timer went off and I run. I decided to go to the steps of one of the non-jumping castles. If I can't walk without tripping I shudder to think what could happen on a jumping castle. I started running up the steps and turned a corner and ran into an obstacle. I was about to turn away when something pink caught my eye. A puzzle piece down the end of the obstacle. I looked around to find some other way to get it. But going through the obstacle was the only option, damn Alice! She knows I have a serious lack of coordination yet she still puts me through this. Oh well anything for getting out of shopping. So I started heading down the obstacle, it included ducking then jumping suddenly, spinning around a lot and avoiding things moving up and down. Why can't I have coordination? I think I have seriously brain damage now from the amount of times my head was hit. But finally I got to the end. I grabbed the puzzle piece, but this is too easy I thought as I had the puzzle piece in my hand and that's when I saw the trap door under my foot. It opened before I had a chance to move. Suddenly I was hurtling down to the jumping castle and I spotted Emmett holding onto a pole where he was holding a puzzle piece.

**Jasper P.O.V **

After the minute was up I decided to climb up the side of the jumping castle where I had seen something green. I was almost to the top when I saw a terrified looking Bella drop from one of the castles onto the jumping castle. The first time she hit it she went almost as high as where she was dropped from, but as the number of times she hit the castle increased the height she bounced up to decreased. I stopped looking after she finished bouncing and made my way to my piece stuck in between to side bits. I grabbed it out and started heading down to look for more when I noticed Alice smiling very evilly from the corner. I love her it's true but right now she looks downright terrifying.

**Alice**** P.O.V **

The trap I had lain for Bella worked out exactly as planned, she looked hilarious as she was bouncing up and down. I turned my head to see Jasper looking at me with a horrified look on his face. I changed my smile to a sweet one and continued to think about the rest of my plans for Jasper and Emmett. They won't know what hit them.

**Author's Note: Cliffy YAY! I updated in a day, I think that's pretty good. I'll try to update soon and remember I need a beta, any volunteers please well volunteer. Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter plenty more to go I think. **


	13. Balls, PoppyOutty things and Cream

**Author's Note: You guys are so sweet; I have had so many offers for being my beta. But I have to get back to a few people before I decide. Anyway the site doesn't seem to be sending me alerts when I get reviews anymore and I checked my settings and they were all alright so I don't know what's up. Anyway on with the story. **

Chapter Thirteen

**Bella P.O.V **

After I stopped bouncing which seemed like an eternity and an eternity is not good without Edward. I sighed internally wondering when this night will end so I can be back in his arms. I snapped back to reality when I saw Alice smiling sweetly, I saw through this it was a little too sweet almost like she has something planned. Well more than what already happened. I sighed again realizing that I had to get up to continue this quest for puzzle pieces. I ran to the nearest doorway and to my surprise it headed underground. I considered turning back for a moment because it was so dark, but Alice wouldn't let me get hurt. So I continued down the dark path putting my hands out in front of me to feel my way down. The path was narrow; Emmett would have to be walking sideways to get down here. I laughed at the thought but was distracted when I hit a wall. I realized that this was a dead end; I tried to turn around to go up to where I entered but tripped (of course). I had fell into a hole in the wall which I did not see and I am now sliding down a duct I think. When will this hell end? I saw a light approaching fast while I was still sliding. I came out through it and landed into a large pit of coloured plastic balls. Damn it! I am in a ball pit! Just as I was thinking this another lot of balls came through the ceiling and I saw something pink. Another puzzle piece, I started to jump around in the balls and tried to make my way over to the puzzle piece. But I halted when I saw Alice outside laughing her head off. I just glared then turned to make my way back to the puzzle piece.

**Alice**** P.O.V **

I just had a vision of Bella falling into a ball pit; she looked hilarious drowning in a ball pit I just had to see it for myself. So I made my way over to the ball pit, I of course had a map of this place unlike those poor souls Emmett, Bella and Jasper. Of course this night was too good an opportunity to pass up, so they are subjected to it.

I stopped when I got in front of the ball pit and waited with a camera in my hand ready to film this delightful event. I saw Bella falling through a hole; she just looked stubborn the whole way down like she wasn't shocked this was happening. It just made it all the funnier when she fell. I then pressed a button on the side of the pit to make more balls fall in and watched her she the puzzle piece. She then caught a glimpse of me then proceeded to glare before returning her attention to the puzzle piece. I am genius thinking of such a thing.

**Emmett P.O.V **

After I had gotten my puzzle piece from the bar I made my way down. I noticed Bella just lying on the jumping castle. I wonder what happened to her. I forgot this as soon as I remembered I still have nine puzzle pieces to go. I looked around and decided to go to one of the non-jumping castles. I headed over to the doorway and noticed two staircases one leading up and the other leading down. I decided to go up, maybe I can spot more puzzle pieces from up higher. I started making my way up the stairs when something popped out in front of me too fast for even my vampire reflexes. It made me fall backwards down the stairs. Alice must have known I was coming up here. Well that won't stop me! I started up the stairs more aware now that I know where it's going to pop out. I was just before the step where it would pop out when something popped up from underneath me once again making me fall down the stairs. This is getting just plain frustrating! Well now I have a different idea, instead of going slow through that area I will go faster, I ran (human speed) up the stairs and stopped the stair above where anything would pop out or up and smiled triumphantly. I had outsmarted Alice and made my way past those creepy poppy-outty things. But then I was hit to the side by one of them, then one popped out from the side I was now leaning on making me stumble backwards so that the original one could hit me. I saw a flash of metal then proceeded to fall down the stairs once again. I growled, how much more annoying could this get. Hmmm… I have to come up with a plan.

**Jasper P.O.V **

After I finally looked away from Alice I decided to make my way up wards and started climbing on a near-by balcony of a connecting castle. I jumped over the safety rail and proceeded very carefully into the darkness. Of course my being a vampire helped me see in the dark but it was still very dark. I looked around searching for a light when I saw one; it was coming off a button. I knew I shouldn't push the button so I turned around to head back out. But I stopped suddenly feeling a lot of frustration coming off Emmett and Bella. This frustration made me turn around and hit the button. Damn feelings, but nothing was happening so I suppose no harm, no foul. But just as I was thinking this the walls closed in around me so I was now trapped in a box that might fit three Emmett's but I was still uncomfortable. This can't be it, as I was thinking this the room started being filled with a white creamy substance. I smelt it and realized it was whipped cream. Damn my gorgeous wife and her evil mind! Now I am going to drown in a box of whipped cream. Great! I know I can't drown but the thought still counts. How am I going to get out of this one?

**Author's Note: Cliffy! YAY! So how will our heroes get out of this? Will Bella ever make it out of the pit of balls? Will Emmett come up with a plan and will Jasper find a way out in time? Please review and I hope you liked this chapter! **


	14. Blue

**Author's Note: Sorry about my last chapter I know it wasn't as good as my usual standards but maybe this one will be better ****J **

Chapter Fourteen

**Bella P.O.V **

After I made my way out of the ball pit I looked around for a bit and found a couple more puzzle pieces when I noticed Jasper was coming this way covered in whipped cream and feathers. One question how?

**Jasper P.O.V **

I was stuck in whipped cream! This might be nice for humans who like the stuff but I hated it so it was hell! After the room finished filling with whipped cream I was dropped into a bit pile of feathers. Great now I look like a chicken! I picked up my puzzle piece then slowly made my way down to ground level when I saw Bella, she walked up to me and started talking,

"Jasper how the hell did this happen?" She asked me looking at me incredulously.

"Yeah that's what it was like hell!" I started ranting, "Stupid Alice and her stupid games, I mean who thinks to cover someone in whipped cream and feathers? Why me, why does she put me through this hell? I mean all I have ever done is love her! What's so bad about that? And why did we ever agree to this game, our we retarded because no person in their right mind would agree to this!" I finished my rant and started feeling a lot better, but what I didn't realize is that I had made Bella angry in the process with my powers. I just keep digging a hole for myself don't I.

"Your right Jasper, Alice is crazy for thinking we will just go along with this. I am going to go give her a piece of my mind." She started walking over to where she thought Alice might be I send over to her all the calmness I could muster but it had a bad effect. She fainted. I ran to get her before she hit the ground, luckily I made it in time otherwise Edward would not be happy. I started thinking about what you do for a person who has fainted. Water, I think in TV shows they pour water over people. Hmm… is there any water around here? Then I saw Emmett.

**Emmett P.O.V **

I had finally come up with a plan to get to the top of the stairs. I would run up and dodge all of the poppy-outty things and then stop and not move before I figure out if anything else will hit me. So I started running and dodging and made it up to the top of the stairs.

"Yes I made it!" I exclaimed overwhelmed with happiness, when another one of those things took me by surprise and hit me down the stairs. But not before I grabbed the puzzle piece. Yes now I can continue my quest! I walked out deciding where to go next when I saw Jasper carrying an unconscious Bella.

"Jasper what happened?" I asked worriedly. He started telling me the whole story including why he was covered in whipped cream and feathers, I laughed at that and then he concluded saying,

"So what do we do about Bella? I thought maybe we could wake her up by splashing her face with water like in the TV shows. What do you think?"

"I think that's a pretty good idea, but where do we find water?" I asked looking around the place and found a sign saying that the pool was to my right. "Follow me Jasper; I know where we are going." I said to him. I walked into the room and took Bella out of his arms and jumped in the pool with her before he could exclaim. I dipped her under the water for a second and she gasped. I pulled her up to the side of the pool when Jasper started talking,

"You know when I said we should splash her face with water I meant a glass full or something not throw her into the pool!" He exclaimed a bit angry with me. I smiled sheepishly then turned to look out Bella and cracked up laughing.

**Bella P.O.V **

I woke up next to a pool and heard yelling. All I remember from before was feeling very calm and then collapsing I wonder what happened. But I was cut off from that thought when Emmett started laughing at me.

"What Emmett? What is so funny?" I exclaimed a little angry at him laughing at me after I collapsed.

"You…look…………hilarious," He said in between laughs, Jasper then turned to look at me and laughed as well. I got up angrily and went to find a mirror; I looked in and saw that my face had turned blue!

"What the hell?" I asked turning to look at Emmett I noticed from waist down he was blue too. But I was blue all over. It occurred to me then, the water had dye in it.

"I am going to kill ALICE!" I screamed, Alice then walked in the room putting something away quickly in her pocket and started speaking,

"Come on Bella, you have to admit it is kind of funny. Anyway you don't have time to kill me you still have five more puzzle pieces to find and you two boys each have eight." Damn it! I realized she was right I just glared and made my way out to the other area again.

After about another 10 minutes I had found all of my puzzle pieces and was heading down to the boards where I would put it all together.

**Jasper P.O.V **

After Bella stormed off angrily about us laughing at her I realized there was still a competition going on and so I got up and started searching. It took me a while, seemed like too long going at human speed but after 15 minutes I was done and I headed to the puzzle board.

**Emmett P.O.V **

Bella looked so hilarious blue! I just couldn't stop laughing until I realized that Alice, Bella and Jasper had all already left so I started to make my way to the other room to continue. It took me another 20 minutes to find all of the puzzle pieces, but once I was done I headed down to the puzzle board.

**Alice**** P.O.V **

I was standing down at the puzzle boards waiting for them to collect their pieces. I was surprisingly impatient for a vampire considering I have all eternity. But I couldn't wait to see what happens next. It will be a night that we all won't soon forget.

**Author's Note: Cliffy-type thing! Hope you like that chapter, I'm sorry about changing p.o.v's so often but that's how the story goes. I'll try to update soon. **


	15. Puzzle Time

Chapter Fifteen

**Bella P.O.V **

I was surprised I was the first down to the puzzle board considering I don't have vampire speed but I suppose they weren't allowed to use it, still. When I got down there Alice was standing there with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey Alice what are you smiling for?" I asked her very surprised but still angry at being turned blue.

"Later Bella right now you have to put your jigsaw together." She said pulling me up to my board.

I started putting them together which doesn't seem like something difficult but believe me it was. After a few minutes I had 3 pieces together and Jasper had made his way here. He saw me again and started laughing because I was still in fact blue. I just rolled my eyes and continued.

After 4 more puzzle pieces together Emmett made his way down. This time I laughed because only half of him was blue, at least I was all blue. He laughed along with me until we realized that this is still a competition.

When I was finally finished I looked at it and it was a set of coded directions it said 'Follow the path past the crown, head two steps forward and turn around. Press the button and have some fun.' This does not sound good.

"Alice what does this mean?" I asked her incredulously.

"Just search Bella you'll find out soon." She said pushing me off in some direction. I started walking before I noticed something, it was a bright and shiny a crown!

**Jasper P.O.V **

When I finally got down to the puzzle boards Bella was already there. I took one look at her and erupted into laughter. I never realized how funny she looked blue. She just rolled her eyes and continued and I realized what was at stake here. Freedom from shopping so I sat down and started working on my puzzle, even for a vampire it was rather difficult. Alice probably made it that way.

Bella and Alice were randomly talking while I was still putting together my jigsaw.

"Alice what does this mean?" She asked her confusion rolling off her in waves

"Just search Bella you'll find out soon." She answered cryptically with a smile on her face. I guess I'll find out what it means when I finish. By now Bella had left. Emmett and I exchanged worried glances both not wanting to go shopping.

I continued working until I saw Emmett had finished, I looked at him in confusion.

"Don't you remember the great puzzle faze of 1989?" He asked me, all the memories came back. Emmett spent hours and hours over the puzzles and when you lost one or ruined his work it wasn't pretty. I shuddered remembering the time he took two pages from every book in my study.

"That's what I thought bro. Now if you'll excuse me I'll be on my way." He said walking off in the same direction Bella had gone. Damn Emmett and Bella, now I'm going to have to be put through shopping!

After a few more minutes I was done, I read the clue but it didn't really make sense.

"Alice what the hell?" I asked her getting annoyed at this game. She just rolled her eyes and pushed me off. Ok, so I'm looking for a crown. What does a crown look like? It is gold and has spiky bits. Hmmm…… that narrows it down. Then I saw it, gold and shiny!

**Emmett P.O.V **

Once I had come down to the puzzle boards I saw Bella and Jasper; I had to catch up. Luckily I am the Champion of puzzles since that fateful day oh so long ago.

I started working quicker as Bella walked away; I was done in a just a few minutes. Then Jasper looked at me in confusion and I spoke,

"Don't you remember the great puzzle faze of 1989?" He thought about it for a moment then a look of recognition and horror passed his face.

"That's what I thought bro. Now if you'll excuse me I'll be on my way." And I walked off in the same direction Bella had. I looked around where I had seen Bella looking earlier. Then I saw the crown. Yes! Score one for Emmett.

**Author's Note: Hey I hope you all liked this chapter! I'll try to update soon and I was wondering whether you guys like longer chapters with less updates or shorter chapters more often, please review. **


	16. Chocolate Mousse

Chapter Sixteen

**Bella P.O.V **

Yes I found the crown, now what did the clue say. Take two steps forward and turn around that's it. I stepped forward two steps and ended up wedged between two walls. That's odd, oh well I'm looking for a button. There it is, I looked at it and saw it was big and red. Mum always told me not to press red buttons but maybe that doesn't apply here. May as well try. I pressed the button and suddenly I was falling, again. Why does this always happen to me?

**Emmett P.O.V **

Jasper was still working on his puzzle when I left, so I had a bit of time. Now I saw the crown, what did that clue say again oh yeah take two steps forward and turn around. But there are two walls there. Oh well, may as well walk in.

I took the two steps forward and turned around and came face to face with a big red button. My spidey sense is tingling, well maybe my vampire sense: its telling me not to press the button. But I so want to, I'll just get it over with. I pressed the button and suddenly I was falling. Oh great more falling just when I thought I had enough.

**Jasper P.O.V **

Shiny, shiny crown! Seriously it is really shiny. Whoops, better stop thinking it's shiny and get on with it I don't want to end up shopping with my oh so lovely wife. Ok back to the clue take two steps forward and turn around. Wow there's a big red button, ok what was next 'press the button and have some fun.' Why do those words fill me with horror? Anything to get out of shopping I suppose. I pressed it and I was falling.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," I heard yelling down below, I wonder where it was coming from.

**Bella P.O.V **

I finally finished falling and ended up in a big pool full of chocolate mousse if I am correct. Great now I am blue and covered in chocolate mousse.

"Come on, Bella, I need to explain this to you," Alice pulled me out of the pool. It was only about thigh level deep, but very hard to get out of.

"So what is it this time, Alice?" I said sighing, another one of Alice's crazy things.

"This is the final stage, in the pool there is 3 keys to the doors you see over there. Each door can only be opened once. Once you go through the door it is a race to the finish line. So any questions?" Alice left me stunned, where in the world did she get a pool full of chocolate mousse.

"Where did you get the chocolate mousse from? How did you get down here so fast? When did you have time to set this up? And how?" I was practically screaming at her; I was so annoyed.

"Well to answer those questions, money for the chocolate mousse and we own this place. Also, I have visions, remember, and I just paid people to set this up. As for how I got down here so fast I took the stairs." She pointed over to a staircase in plain view; my mouth was hanging open at this point. Alice just pushed me back into the pool and told me to get started.

**Emmett P.O.V **

I fell into a pool of dark brown stuff, what the hell is this stuff I thought to myself. I leaned down to smell it,

"Chocolate mousse?" I asked myself and turned around to see Bella searching through this stuff and Alice laughing on the side. I walked over to her and she explained everything, I wasn't really surprised this is a very Alice thing to do.

"How come you're acting so unsurprised Emmett?" Bella asked stopping for a moment before continuing.

"Well this is Alice we are talking about I mean she was in a mental institution in her human life." I answered Bella; Alice just glared at me and pushed me into the chocolate mousse. I fell backwards and my mouth filled with chocolate mousse.

"Gross!" I said spitting out the chocolate mousse, Alice had a very satisfied look on her face and Bella was rolling around in the stuff laughing. I went over and grabbed her throwing her into the mousse with a splash.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She screamed, I just laughed at her before starting my search.

**Jasper P.O.V **

I came into view seeing Emmett throwing Bella into the pool below. I fell into the pool too. It was full of something dark brown: chocolate mousse? I ended up getting pulled out by Alice who explained everything to me. Great now we have a race to find the keys. I jumped back into the pool quickly splashing Bella and Emmett. Bella licked her fingers and said,

"This is really good chocolate mousse," which caused Emmett and I to erupt in laughter. We continued searching for a minute before I realized there was a lot of chocolate mousse in my hair. I started trying to get some out when I felt a key in my hair.

"How could I not have noticed that before?" I asked myself. Oh well, who cares how I got it. I decided to quickly get out of the pool before Bella and Emmett had found the other keys. I quickly ran up to the first door when Emmett screamed,

"Yes, I have found the key!" I quickly went back to opening the door and to my luck the first door opened.

**Emmett P.O.V **

I noticed Jasper get out of the pool with a key in his hand, so I sped up looking for a key. Then I saw something shiny in the chocolate mousse. So I screamed,

"Yes, I have found the key!" then proceeded to the doors, Jasper had already gone through the first door, so I tried to unlock the second. It didn't work; I was reaching for the third door knob when I heard Bella get out. I quickly ran through the third door.

**Bella P.O.V **

Both Emmett and Jasper had already found their keys, so I had to hurry myself up a bit when I noticed one in my hand. Ok, well found the key, now to get out.

I walked up to the second door, noticing that both Emmett and Jasper had already gone through the doors. I turned the key in the door knob, walked through, and saw something extremely terrifying!

**Author's Note: Ok guys please review and i hope you liked it! Thanks to my beta any1there4me and next chapter we find out who is going shopping with Alice.**


	17. Soap Suds and red Slippery things

Chapter Seventeen

**Bella P.O.V **

This is truly terrifying, a long red slippery mat covered in soap suds and water. Why does Alice wish to hurt me so? What did I ever do to her?

**Jasper P.O.V **

I walked out to see a long slippery red mat with the finish line at the end; I started running at human speed with Emmett on my tail. Even with my vampire grace I was slipping all over the place. Alice had sure made it slippery. I saw Emmett coming up almost beside me so I sped up but so did he.

I kept running with the end in sight seeing Alice at the finish line, I crossed the finish line at almost the same time as Emmett but I was unsure who came first. I guess I'll find out soon.

**Emmett P.O.V **

I was right behind Jasper when I pushed forward going as fast as I could at human speed or what I thought would be human speed. I slipped for a moment but recovered myself quickly pushing forward almost to the same level as Jasper.

I thought if I could just push forward a bit I could make it, and I did I crossed the finish line at almost the exact same time as Jasper. Now to find out who won.

**Bella P.O.V **

I looked at the mat with horror for a moment before remembering what was at stake. Shopping with Alice, I shuddered involuntarily. With that thought I started running but soon found myself slipping, I ended up falling on my ass and sliding forward faster than I could have run on this. Maybe it isn't so hard.

Somehow I managed to slide down the whole thing without being on my feet the whole time. Maybe that is how you do this? I made it to the finish line seeing Emmett and Jasper already there; Emmett called out to me,

"I see your not blue anymore, those soap suds really work." He grinned at me.

"Yes I was getting a little sad being blue and all," I replied pulling myself up.

"So I guess your going to have a fun shopping trip with Alice?" Jasper asked almost cracking up at the thought of me being a Barbie doll.

"Actually," Alice began walking over to us, "If you remember correctly the rules were to run at human speed, and you two didn't so I hope you enjoy shopping, I know I will." She finished smirking at them and I just cracked up laughing.

"You two got beat by a clumsy human!" I exclaimed pointing to them while trying to stand up stopping myself from laughing. They just glared at me in return then turned their sights to Alice.

"Your turn next my dear Ally and don't think you can get out of it!" Emmett smirked at her, she in return blanked out for a minute I assumed she was having a vision then returned looking shocked and appalled. I wonder what he has in mind.

**Jasper P.O.V **

I guess Alice didn't realize Emmett and I were plotting against her earlier for subjecting us to this, and SHOPPING! Well we will get her back, you can be sure of it!

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is so short but I have my maths exam tomorrow so yeah, I'll try to update soon. **


	18. Alice and condoms?

Chapter Eighteen

**Jasper P.O.V**

I decided what Alice was going to be doing and as soon as I did Alice gasped going into a vision. When she came out of it she had a look of horror on her face. I grabbed Bella and Alice pulling Emmett behind me and heading home.

I told my plan to Emmett at vampire speed so it would at least be a surprise to Bella.

We made it home and everyone sat down on the couches. I spoke up first,

"Well Alice I know you may have already had a vision of what you are going to do but here are the details, first Emmett and I are going to cut up some of your clothes and then sow it back into a new outfit. Then you are going to stand outside Wal Mart and beg for condoms from any man that goes past you. In an English accent too." I smiled evilly, this is a fabulous plan.

**Bella P.O.V**

Wow! I never knew Jasper could be so evil, and I mean poor Alice she will be doing a lot of shopping after this. Alice is glaring at Jasper who is smirking; he is so not getting sex for a long time.

"OK Emmett lets go have a look in Alice's wardrobe." Jasper spoke and started walking towards his and Alice's room. Alice ran behind and I followed wanting to see what would unfold.

We were in Alice and Jasper's wardrobe, Emmett picking at all the clothes Alice loves so much.

"No not that one please not my beautiful silk dress!" Alice cried, I almost felt sorry for her until I remembered the hell she had put me through. Least I'm not blue anymore.

I decided to wait downstairs I didn't want to be there if Alice cracked. After a few minutes Alice began descending the stairs looking like a prostitute crossed with a hobo. Wow I didn't even know you could do that.

"You're a probo!" I exclaimed giggling at my new word.

"A what?" Emmett asked while Alice stood there fuming.

"A prostitute crossed with a hobo, probo!" I said almost on the floor laughing by this point.

"Ha ha very funny," Alice said sarcastically walking out to the car.

**Emmett P.O.V**

We were outside Wal Mart now a camera in my hand watching Alice. At first only women were walking by but then came a man. Yes the first victim.

"Please sir may I have some condoms." She said sounding like that Oliver kid, the guy she asked was youngish but I was very surprised at his answer,

"I'm sorry there dear but I don't actually use condoms," Then added in a whisper, "I'm actually a woman." Then he walked away leaving all of us stunned except Bella who was confused because she does not have vampire hearing.

"Why do you guys look so shocked?" Bella asked curiously.

"That guy, was actually a woman!" I exclaimed breaking down into fits of laughter. Bella and Jasper did the same while Alice just rolled her eyes.

Then up walked a group of guys that looked like they were in their early 20's. They stopped before Alice good get to them and started whispering,

"I didn't know you could get prostitutes at Wal Mart." One guy said.

"Well I wouldn't be surprised; you can get practically everything else here." Another said. They then began to bicker about who would go up to Alice. One guy walked up to Alice and spoke,

"So how much for a good time?" He said while wagging his eyebrows which he thought was sexy. Alice just slapped him and walked over to us.

"This is so over now." She said angrily, Jasper nodded his head and we all went back home.

**Alice P.O.V**

That was so embarrassing I can't believe my Jazz made me go through that! I suddenly gasped going into a vision. Edward and Rosalie running through the forest arriving at the house in the morning.

Oh no this is not going to be good. But until then we may as well just relax.

**Bella P.O.V**

I yawned feeling tired after this long night. We stopped outside the house and Emmett scooped me up into his arms and brought me inside laying me on the couch.

I drifted off to sleep soon after and wasn't awoken until I heard a scream.


	19. Guess who's back

Chapter Nineteen

**Bella P.O.V**

"EMMETT CULLEN! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY CAR AND WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK YOU HAVE HERPES!" I heard Rosalie yell followed by another person yelling.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO BELLA?" That voice I recognised as Edward, yay he's back from his hunting trip. I walked out onto the front porch to find Rosalie throwing Emmett's jeep at him. Wow! She really loves her car. Edward ran over to me and immediately began speaking,

"Bella are you ok? Did they get you hurt? What happened?" I just ignored him and continued to stare in amazement at Rosalie throwing a jeep. It looked so surreal.

"Rose, baby, it was Jasper's fault. He dared me, and you know I can't back down from a dare," Emmett tried to plead with Rosalie.

"YOU HAVE A GOD DAMN MIND OF YOUR OWN! DON'T USE JASPER AS AN EXCUSE!" Rose yelled at him once again. Alice suddenly was by my side handing me popcorn, I nodded in thanks and continued to watch.

"But Rose, Jasper would have insulted my manliness if I didn't." He tried to reason again, but it just made Rosalie angrier.

"GET INSIDE RIGHT NOW, EMMETT, AND THERE WILL BE NO SEX FOR THREE MONTHS!" Emmett put on his best puppy dog face and walked back into the house.

"Pussy-whipped," Jasper murmured which caused Emmett to come back out and begin wrestling with each other.

"Did you see this, Alice?" I asked looking at her in amusement.

"Yep. Sometimes I love my gift." She whispered and we continued to watch. Emmett was pinning Jasper down but it looked like Jasper was making Emmett's will to fight deteriorate. He slowly released his hold on Jasper and walked inside much to Alice and mines amusement.

"So what happened here?" Edward asked bringing his lips to my ear.

"Well, it just so happens that we got all of it on video and I just edited it while Bella was sleeping and presto now we have a movie." Alice said pulling me inside. I gasped in horror and Edward looked very amused.

Jasper, Emmett and I looked at each other in horror as Alice slipped in the video and turned on the TV. And so it began…

**Author's Note: I am so sorry it took me this long to put this up but I've been busy the past few weeks and anyway I'm sorry to leave you on a cliffy and I know its really short but the next one will be longer. Please, please, please review.**


	20. Video

**Author's Note: I am so so so so so so sorry for not updating in ages I just got really distracted. I started writing one of my own stories and it kind of became addictive. So well here is the story…….. by the way my BETA is kind of MIA not sure where she is gone so this is unedited.**

"_Lets play the hippo game," Emmett spoke excitedly. Emmett and Jasper brought out the game and we began._

"_Damn vampire speed, I never had a chance." I commented and they both chuckled._

Edward laughed at my face then began the next part…

"_How about truth or dare?" You could see my face transform into a mask of horror._

Everyone laughed at this and Edward sympathized with me.

_The first dare came on, _

"_I dare you to drink 10 cans of coke." _

_On came an image of Jasper scoffing down the cokes. His face turned an awful shade of green and he left the room. He re-entered looking much healthier even if they are deathly pale._

_Then the next dare came,_

"_I dare you to sing a spice girls song at the school talent show in a pink tutu."_

_You could see Jasper and I laughing hysterically and then the music came on and the camera turned to Emmett._

_You just walk in, I make you smile,  
It's cool but you don't even know me,  
You take an inch, I run a mile,  
Can't win your always right behind me._

And we know that you could go and find some other,  
Take or leave it or just don't even bother,  
Caught in a craze, it's just a faze,  
Or will this be around forever.

Don't you know it's going too fast,  
Racing so hard you know it won't last,  
Don't you know, why can't you see,  
Slow it down, read the sign, so you know just where you're going.

Chorus:  
Stop right now, thank you very much,  
I need somebody with the human touch,  
Hey you always on the run,  
Gotta slow it down baby, gotta have some fun.

Do, Do, Do, Do, Do, (x3)  
Always be together,  
Ba, da, Ba, Ba, (x3)  
Stay that way forever.

And we know that you could go and find some other,  
Take or leave it cos we've always got each other,  
You know who you are and yes, you're gonna breakdown,  
You've crossed the line so you're gonna have to turnaround.

Don't you know it's going too fast,  
Racing so hard you know it won't last,  
Don't you know, why can't you see,  
Slow it down, read the sign, so you know just where you're going.

Repeat Chorus

Gotta keep it down honey, lay your back on the line,  
Cos I don't care bout the money, don't go wasting my time,  
You need less speed, get off my case,  
You gotta slow it down baby, just get out of my face.

Repeat Chorus x3

Stop right now, we wanna thank you, we wanna thank you,  
Stop right now, thank you very much, thank you very much

The image of Emmett singing that song made everyone in the room laugh hysterically except Emmett who was sitting there quietly fuming.

_Then came my turn_

"_I'm going to go with Truth." I saw Emmett's face turn into one of happiness._

"_Are you and Edward both virgins?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Wow that boys got some will power!"_

"_How he could live or I suppose exist without it."_

Edward turned paler at these comments and I blushed to the extreme.

"Oh little Eddie we found out your little secret." Emmett teased in a baby voice.

"But don't worry; we can help you out with tips." Jasper added slapping Emmett's hand in a high five before the video continued.

"_So how far can you and Edward go, Bella?"_

"_Umm… We just kiss. Edward says we can't really go any further."_

"_That would explain the feeling."_

"_What feeling?"_

"_He always sends off this vibe, like he wants something more."_

"_Can we please change the topic now?"_

"_No, I want to make you as embarrassed as I was until then we are sticking to this topic."_

"_So do you stop him Bella?"_

"_Emmett in truth aren't you only allowed to ask one question?"_

"_Actually we forgot to make the rules clear at the beginning, in our version it is until I feel that your levels of embarrassment are matched."_

"_Well then to answer your question Emmett no Edward usually stops me."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I'm too breakable."_

"_So……"_

I put my head in my hands and muttered,

"Damn vampires wanting to talk about my non-existent sex life." Then I remembered that vampires had super hearing and I looked up to see 5 vampires looking at me in shock before bursting out in laughter. Edward whispered to me,

"I'm sorry you had to go through that but remember that they will put me through worse." I chuckled in delight and went back to watching the video.

"_I dare you to go to someone's house, empty out there trashcan put a fish on your head and pop up whenever you hear a person coming and say I am a fish eat me. You have to do it for 10 minutes."_

"Wow Bella I never knew you were so evil, I like you." Rosalie said turning to smile at me.

_First an elderly couple was walking by and Jasper popped his head up and said._

"_I am a fish, eat me." He looked hilariously popping his head up, I could see his eyes glaring at us, but I didn't care this was too hilarious._

_After that a few more people came by and each and every time Jasper popped his head up we cracked up laughing. By now he only has 2 minutes left. When Mike Newton's father walked up, Jasper popped up and said his line but instead of just looking at Jasper weirdly he pulled off the trashcan lid and started yelling._

"_WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING IN MY TRASHCAN?" Apparently Mike wasn't the only one who didn't like the Cullen's. "GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE YOU PUNK GET." Jasper was practically running at vampire speed over to us. When Mike's father said "AND TAKE YOUR FISH WITH YOU!" and threw it at him. _

_Emmett and I were on the ground now and we could not contain our laughter. Jasper was glaring at us when we piled back into the car._

"So Bella not as innocent as we thought," Rosalie commented in between burst of laughter. Everyone except Jasper was rolling on the ground in laughter when Alice spoke,

"I'm sorry Jazz I don't think I can have sex with you anymore, I may picture fish." Jasper would've steam coming out of his ears if he was a kettle.

"_I dare you to drive Rosalie's car to the school park it in the parking lot and write Rosalie is ugly slut on the windshield. Then put up banners around the school saying that you have herpes."_

Rosalie's smile was wiped off her face replaced with one of annoyance. She began to glare at Jasper.

"_I am going to kill you Jasper,"_

"No actually I think I will kill Jasper first." Rosalie said hitting Jasper over the head causing him to fall off the couch.

_Jasper had magically produced the banners out of the car as well as spray paint._

"_Sometimes I really love Alice."_

"Oh I love you too Jazz." Alice said pecking him on the lips.

"You knew Alice and you didn't stop it!" Yelled Rosalie, Alice just shrugged and we continued watching.

_I looked at the banners and they were pink and white. Emmett put them all up then got the spray can and he hesitated before writing._

_Next was my turn round 2._

"_I dare you to dress up in a Batman outfit, go to Wal Mart and go around "saving people" by building forts around them with cans. And you must say before you leave come Robin to the bat cave."_

"What the hell Emmett? Where did you come up with that?" Edward asked confused.

"What can I say? I'm just amazing." Emmett said before turning back to the TV.

_I walked in and people turned their heads to me and looked at me incredulously. I then also unenthusiastically proceeded to "save people", I decided the first person I should save should be a slow person so I could make my fort in time. I chose an old lady and started putting cans around her while she was looking at something on the shelf. I then heard laughing in the background and turned around to glare._

"_Come Robin to the Bat Cave." And swung my cloak and began running, but I tripped up and hit a pick pile of, yep that's right cans._

Edward was laughing hysterically at me and I glared at him.

**To be continued………………**


	21. Video 2

**Author's Note: After receiving threats for not updating again soon I decided to update. And by the way they were amusing too, some involved whales. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 21

**Bella P.O.V**

_The video stopped for a second then you could see us walking in the door and seeing a very happy-looking Alice._

"_Hi guys, I decided you slumber party was more fun so I came back home. Now it's my turn to get all of you."_

"Missed Jasper huh? I knew there was a reason you were blocking me from your mind." Edward said coming to a realization.

"_Come on guys, you are going together. Truth or dare?" She asked smiling evilly. _

"_We pick dare Alice. We are up for anything you throw at us." Said Emmett looking confident while Jasper and I were looking at him like he was an idiot._

"Not a very smart idea sweetie." Rosalie said rolling her eyes at Emmett.

"_Emmett, you idiot!" Jasper and I said at the same time._

"How come Jasper seems to know what you're thinking?" Edward said with mock hurt.

_Alice then had a vision. She then returned to normal and looked at us and said,_

"_This is going to be fun!" She then went into another vision and said, "I dare 2 of you guys to dress up as pieces of food and walk around the mall telling people that the leprechauns are telling you to run away because Zorro is coming. Then the third person comes out dressed as Zorro and puts Z's up everywhere in silly string. After that you must all run around telling people the voices in your head told you to do it." _

"_What the hell?" All three of us asked at the same time, "Where did you come up with this Alice, it is completely ridiculous."_

"Apparently Alice never got over her insanity." Edward said and Alice smacked him over the head.

"That is exactly what I thought see you do know what I am thinking." I said happily. Edward grinned at me and I gave a short laugh.

"_Well she was crazy remember?"_

"_Stop questioning my sanity and start getting ready." Alice said popping up right in front of me with a pizza costume and a soft drink bottle costume._

"_Please tell me you didn't have a vision of this too." I asked Alice looking at her incredulously._

"_No, we had this lying around from some time when Carlisle and Edward volunteered to help for something."_

Edward looked shocked and ashamed and I laughed.

"You still have to show me the photos Alice." She nodded and we continued to watch the video.

"_The leprechaun tells me Zorro is coming, RUNNNN!!!" I yelled to the nearest person._

"_Hurry run Zorro is coming or so the leprechaun says." Yelled Emmett, this continued on for a few minutes until Jasper jumped in, his cape flowing behind him._

"_It is I, Zorro. Did you miss me?" Jasper yelled, by now everyone was gathered around to see what we would do._

"_I can't help it!" I was yelling again, "The voices told me to, I had to follow them."_

"_Too many voices, all in my head." Emmett started hitting his head, which didn't hurt him but it looked painful. "Get out of my head voices." He screamed, he really did sound like a mental patient._

"_Zorro says leave voices, LEAVE!" He roared, I think by now the whole mall had crowded around us to see what all the fuss was about. Then Alice jumped in very unexpectantly in a superman outfit. And started shouting,_

"_I'm here to fight for truth, and justice, and the American way. So I have come to put you in a mental institution and save these poor souls." I was now on the ground shaking with laughter. Alice picked us all up then said,_

"_It is fine good people; I have saved you from these crazy people. The will be a burden to you no longer. No need to thank me all part of the job." Everyone was staring at her in disbelief. Like they had seen a ghost. Alice ran us out to the car._

I put my head into my hands and chuckled lightly.

"Is it weird that I still find you attractive in a pizza outfit?" Edward asked and everyone in the room including I answered.

"Yes, definitely."

"_I've already set up the next game. We are having a scavenger hunt. But instead of getting clues you get an envelope saying something you have to do to get the next envelope. The losers have to come shopping with me whenever I ask for the next month without complaining. And I get to buy and dress them up in anything I want."_

"_Well here are you first envelopes, and soon as I see you finish one I will give you another, ok?"_

"_Yes Alice just give me it."_

_I opened my envelope and just stared blankly at my card._

"_I HAVE TO DO WHAT?" _

"You look so adorable when you're angry." Edward cooed.

"_Yes Bella as it is written you have to dress up as the Queen including the crown on your head, go in the middle of the park and say I am the Queen of the centipedes all shall bow down to me!" Alice said smirking. I will kill her how could I even agree to this game! At that point Emmett started laughing; _

_Alice turned to him and said, "Just you wait for yours." With that she handed him an envelope. "There all at the same place so it is fair."_

"What the hell Alice?" Rosalie asked looking at Alice incredulously, Alice just shrugged and pointed back at the TV.

"_But Alice couldn't you have picked something where I didn't have to run around naked?" Emmett asked staring until I said something._

"_You have to run around naked?" _

"_According to this piece of paper I have to strip down and paint myself in Blue and Pink, put on fairy wings and a wand and tell people I am a fairy princess."_

"Oh my favourite colours, good work Alice." Rosalie said nodding happily towards Alice.

"What about me, and the trauma I had to go through." Emmett asked looking hurt.

"Nobody cares about that." Rosalie spoke waving her hand dismissively.

"_I have to wear one of Alice's dresses, let her do my makeup and in the park I have to sing Man! I feel like a woman by Shania Twain." Jasper said infuriated at the thought while Alice looked at him cheerfully._

Both Edward and Rosalie cracked up with laughter.

"You're the man Alice." Edward said patting her on the back happily.

"_Don't worry Bella; I had one of my dresses altered to fit Jasper." She said as if reading my mind._

"_So that's what the mystery fitting was!" Jasper said slapping his head. Emmett suddenly bust in,_

"_At least somebody else has to sing, I was getting really sick of being the only person who had to sing. And I think mine is just as bad as yours Jasper."_

"_I believe mine is worse Emmett, at least you don't have to dress up in your wife's dress." He replied staring him down._

"_Oh yes I just have to run around naked!" Emmett shouted back._

"_Does it really matter whose is worse?" I asked looking at them in shock from everything._

"_I suppose not." They both mumbled at the same time._

"_Now lets get you guys all dressed up, or dressed down in Emmett's case. Remember losers come shopping with me for the next month." With that we all ran up to Alice's room to get changed for the time ahead._

"Wow you guys had a tough time it seemed." Rosalie said empathetically like she had experienced something of the sort before.

**To be continued……………**


	22. Video continued

**Author's Note: I know I am evil, I'm so sorry! I got really distracted with school and work but I am almost finished school for the year so that means more writing time YAY!**

Chapter 22

"_Thanks Alice," I said sarcastically, and then Emmett and Jasper came downstairs in trench coats._

"_Let's go," Emmett grumbled angrily._

"_Which park are we going to?" I asked Alice curiously._

"_Bogachiel State Park,"_

"Oh Emmett painted in his favourite colours, how sweet." Edward cooed mockingly seeing Emmett painted in the video. The video then turned to a sign saying _Animal Exhibition on today in Bogachiel State Park_.

"_Ok Emmett, Jasper you have to go at human speed because of Bella," Alice said turning to them. They were jogging next to me. We came into the park and there were hundreds of people._

"_I am the Queen of the centipedes all shall bow down to me."_

"Better bow down Edward," Rosalie said laughing at my expense. "She is your Queen after all." I turned my head away in embarrassment.

"I'd bow down to her any day," Edward said in my defence.

"Awwwww…… how cute," Alice said sweetly then she changed her tone, "Now back to the video."

"_You're going to pay for this you know Alice," Emmett spoke threatingly._

"_I am a fairy princess,"_

"_I am a fairy princess," Then a hyena came up to him and bit him, Emmett did not seem to take notice._

"_That must have hurt a lot, poor guy."_

"_Serves him right for messing u our good time."_

"_He is crazy." Then I recognised one,_

"_Emmett remember that is supposed to hurt," Emmett then held his privates and grimaced as though he was in a lot of pain._

_The video then began to play music and Jasper came forward singing his song._

_I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright  
Gonna let it all hang out  
Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice  
Yeah, I wanna scream and shout  
No inhibitions-make no conditions  
Get a little outta line  
I ain't gonna act politically correct  
I only wanna have a good time_

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take  
The chance to get out on the town  
We don't need romance-we only wanna dance  
We're gonna let our hair hang down

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

I get totally crazy  
Can you feel it  
Come, come, come on baby  
I feel like a woman

_Jasper looked like he was enjoying this._

"Ohhhh did widdle Jasper wasper enjoy singing," Emmett said pinching Jasper's cheeks, he slapped him away harshly and said,

"We will finish this later Emmett."

**To be continued………………..**


	23. Video Continued more

Author's Note: Absence bad, me being here now GOOD

**Author's Note: Absence bad, me being here now GOOD. Glad we are all on the same page, so so so so sorry about not updating, this for you children is an UPDATE yay for me!**

Previously on Bonding:

"_Ohhhh did widdle Jasper wasper enjoy singing," Emmett said pinching Jasper's cheeks, he slapped him away harshly and said,_

"_We will finish this later Emmett."_

Chapter 23

"_Did we all get the same thing?" Emmett said looking at my sheet of paper._

"_Yes you guys did, but you have to go at human speed for Bella." Alice said to us._

"_What do we have to do Alice? I can't read my paper it's too dark."_

"_Ok, well you have to go into an indoor child's amusement park, where I have hidden pieces of a puzzle. You have to find all your pieces and put it together and you will find your next clue. Emmett will get a minute head start because he came first at the last one, Bella your second and then after a minute Jasper will follow. Bella your puzzle pieces are pink, Emmett blue and Jasper green." Alice finally finished._

"Ok Alice and indoor child's amusement park? That is weird even for you!" Edward said exasperated at Alice for making me go through all of this.

"_Come on I'll drive you guys there now," She said dragging me to the car. We got in and Alice turned on the radio and on came Shania Twain and Jasper started singing._

Edward and Rosalie turned to look at Jasper incredulously.

"_What the song is catchy, and she made me learn the lyrics," He said pointing to Alice and changed the radio station._

We all burst out laughing at this point; I forgot how amusing my night really was.

"Big Shania Twain fan eh Jazz," Rose mocked grabbed his cheek like a child. "I know what I'm buying you for Christmas now."

"Shut up!" Jasper said glowering menacingly at all of us.

_There was a huge and I mean humongous Jumping castle in the middle with bridges coming off the top attaching to other non-jumping castles with mazes and obstacles running through. _

_She took my hand and pulled me over to where three boards were each with a different border colour pink, blue and green. I looked to Alice with a questioning look. _

"_For your puzzle pieces," She reminded me._

_Emmett took off as soon as Alice said go, I saw him deciding which way to go and he decide with the jumping castle._

_Just then the egg timer went off and I run. I decided to go to the steps of one of the non-jumping castles._

_I started running up the steps and turned a corner and ran into an obstacle. I was about to turn away when something pink caught my eye. A puzzle piece down the end of the obstacle. I looked around to find some other way to get it. But going through the obstacle was the only option._

_So I started heading down the obstacle, it included ducking then jumping suddenly, spinning around a lot and avoiding things moving up and down._

_But finally I got to the end. I grabbed the puzzle piece, but this is too easy I thought as I had the puzzle piece in my hand and that's when I saw the trap door under my foot. It opened before I had a chance to move. Suddenly I was hurtling down to the jumping castle and I spotted Emmett holding onto a pole where he was holding a puzzle piece._

"How could you not see that trap door? It was right there?" Emmett yelled at the TV.

"Hey Em, I'm over here," I spoke waving my hand slightly.

"I know," He said embarrassed at his outburst.

**Jasper P.O.V**

_After the minute was up I decided to climb up the side of the jumping castle where I had seen something green. I was almost to the top when I saw a terrified looking Bella drop from one of the castles onto the jumping castle. The first time she hit it she went almost as high as where she was dropped from, but as the number of times she hit the castle increased the height she bounced up to decreased. I stopped looking after she finished bouncing and made my way to my piece stuck in between to side bits. I grabbed it out and started heading down to look for more when I noticed Alice smiling very evilly from the corner._

"I love you sweetheart but please never do that face again." I shifted nervously and she smiled innocently.

"Can't promise anything Jazz." She replied.

**Author's Note: OK another chapter will be on its way soon people I swear does sweet and innocent smile I'm serious do you guys doubt me? I'm shocked and horrified at your accusations. Well anyhoo hopefully on with the story!**


End file.
